


The Devil and the Angel

by snowflake97



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [28]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Gen, Jed the Devil, Octy the Angel, Playing the devil and the angel on Larry's shoulders, The miniatures are evil to Larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jed and Octy play Larry's conscience. Larry's none too pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil and the Angel

Jedediah and Octavius were being particularly troublesome during one night, shortly after Larry had started his job at the museum. 

They had asked if they could sit on the night guard’s shoulders - claiming that the wanted to see more of the museum, and that was the only way they could do so without being ‘manhandled. The would sit, one on each each shoulder. Then they proceeded to act like his conscience. 

Trouble was, the pair were constantly switching between who was playing good and bad, so Larry couldn’t settle on who to side with. 

Plus, sometimes they would agree with each other, and even if it wasn’t the right thing to do, the night guard would do it, because his ‘conscience’ said so. 

It was terribly confusing. 

———

The next morning, right after sunrise, Larry had formed a devious plan to get back at the two miniatures for their deviousness that night. 

He arrived to work slightly early that evening, and after hurrying everyone out of the museum, he set about putting his plan into action. He took his small bag of things to the Hall of Miniatures. 

———

When Jedediah awoke that night, he could immediately tell that something was wrong, before he had even looked. 

When he did glance down at himself, he saw that his clothing - different from his normal attire - was entirely red, and, looking up, his hat had been removed. He brushed his hand over his head, and could feel the headband - and horns - that had replaced his normal Stetson. 

———

Octavius knew something was wrong by the lightness of his clothing. All white clothing had replaced his armour, and he saw that his helmet had been replaced by a halo, after glancing at his reflection. 

———

Two very angry miniature in fancy dress stormed into Ahkmenrah’s chamber, where the night guard was conversing with the pharaoh. 

The Egyptian stifled a laugh, and excused himself from the room, placing himself right outside the entryway, so he could hear the conversation that was about to happen. He caught Larry’s eye, and the night guard flashed a quick wink at him, so he knew it was alright. 

“What is the meaning of this, Gigantor?!” Jedediah shouted, hands on hips. His angry expression combined with his devil outfit tied the costume together perfectly. 

“By gods, my liege, one does not meddle with another man’s outfit!” Octavius’ angry expression did the opposite of Jed’s; the Angel costume made him look rather ridiculous. 

Larry burst out laughing. 

“Well yesterday, you guys liked playing devil-and-angel on my shoulders! I thought if you were going to play the part, you could at least look the part! And this way, you’d have to stick to one side!”

The two miniatures gave him a deadpanned expression. 

The night guard giggled slightly, and pulled a bag from his pocket, and placed his other hand out for the two to climb on. 

He carried the pair back to the diorama room, and gave each of them a pile of their clothing that was in the bag. 

———

When they had finally changed, and joined the rest of the exhibits in the atrium, both Jedediah and Octavius both refused to talk to Larry for the remainder of the night. 

Needless to say, neither miniatures asked to sit on the night guard’s shoulders ever again.


End file.
